


Partnerships

by crescentstrife



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith is a BAMF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angeal is too sexy for his shirt, Cloud is a gay disaster, Comedy, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Seph is a dork, Weddings, Zack Fair is the Bi-con we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentstrife/pseuds/crescentstrife
Summary: In which Sephiroth and Cloud launch an offensive strike against Zack’s singlehood in an attempt to help their friend find true love. They kind of succeed.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Angeal Hewley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: FFVII Secret Spring





	Partnerships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephcounttheways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephcounttheways/gifts).



> For Gaia Santa Spring 2021
> 
> The prompt: _Zack is so often used as a matchmaker in fics to get people together, but what if Sephiroth and Cloud try to get HIM together with somebody? And are truly terrible at it?? Most often Zack's with Angeal or Aerith - two VERY different people! What if they have no idea what Zack's type is so they... try Aerith and Angeal both... and the 3 of them end up together??!! Could be cute! Or you can select one or the other haha, I just feel like clueless Sephiroth and Cloud destroying Zack's peaceful single life would be a fun little adventure!_
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful prompt! This was such a joy to write - I am not usually good at comedy, but I loved the challenge and the whole process was just so fun. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was one of the biggest and shiniest things that Zack had ever seen. It rested on a band of silver that twisted around the finger like tree branches, and it was beset by two smaller diamonds that glimmered in the light. Naturally, the giant sapphire was the first thing Zack noticed when Cloud walked into the door of the Seventh Heaven for lunch – the second being the distinctively happy glow that emanated from his friend’s face. Based on the latter, there was no mistaking the intention of the new ring Cloud was now sporting, and there was only one appropriate response to the impressive sight.

“Holy fucking shit.”

The blond managed a soft smile. “I said yes, in case you were wondering.”

Zack let out a low whistle. He dropped the menu he was casually perusing moments earlier to peer closer at the gem with squinted eyes. “I can’t imagine why you would. I mean, this ring totally sucks.”

Cloud let out a chuckle and sat down at the table across from Zack. “Seph said I had you to thank. For helping him with planning last night.”

Leaning backward into his chair, the black-haired man shook his head. It was not like he had no credit whatsoever regarding Cloud and Sephiroth’s relationship – beyond the fact that the couple had met through him, the number of times Zack had to play arbitrator for his two completely awkward friends honestly caused Zack to consider a career change into couples counseling. But after some slow stumbles in the beginning, Seph and Cloud blossomed into the most stable couple he knew, and it was obvious that they belonged together. In the end, Zack knew that fact would prevail. 

And it turned out, he was right. Zack’s lips instinctually tugged into its widest possible smile. “Man, I had a feeling you’d be the first to get married from our group. You even managed to beat out the girls.”

At that, Cloud looked askance, embarrassed. The fingers of the blond’s right hand began fiddling with the stone, as if still adjusting to its presence. “Still, honestly, thank you. I wouldn’t have even talked to him in the first place if it wasn’t for you. I have no idea how to repay you.”

“Sure, you do. When you get a kid, you name him Zack.”

“Zack, I mean it.”

He laughed, held up his hands in mock surrender. “Alright, alright. You are welcome. I’m happy for you, happy for you guys both.”

Instead of anything resembling gratitude, the blond merely turned that blue-eye gaze at him, assessing and pensive. He folded his hands on the table. “I want you to be happy, too, Zack.”

Zack blinked. This was an odd change in tone. “I am, Cloud. What makes you think I’m not?”

“Didn’t you break up with Cissnei a few weeks ago?”

That was a turn that Zack hadn’t been expecting. Cloud usually did not pay much attention to his revolving door of a love life, which was fine because Zack rarely kept any of his partners around long enough to make a lasting impression on his friends and family. He preferred it that way too – less complication and more fun. After all, he was a young and good looking guy in a bustling city so different from the quiet sleepiness of Gongaga. What else was he supposed to do but to enjoy the sights and smells and tastes it had to offer?

“Not sure why that’s relevant.”

“And that guy Luxiere like a few weeks before that?”

“Can’t really call it a break-up when we only went on two dates.”

“And you haven’t been dating anyone recently.”

“Yeah, so?”

“That’s what I mean.”

“What?”

Cloud sighed. “Just that, you might be one of the few people in our friend group still single. I mean, even perennial playboy Reno is dating Rude now.”

“They’re not dating, they’re roommates that happen to occasionally sleep together.”

“Zack.”

The man in question shrugged, sipped at his coffee. He could understand Cloud’s concern. They weren’t undergrads in college anymore, stumbling through bars, making out with strangers, and waking up in random places. They were adults now, having to deal with decisions like taxes and careers and homeownership. And maybe there was a part of Zack that sometimes thought about seriously settling down, having someone consistent in his life, the way that Cloud had with Sephiroth. But, contrary to what his mother believed, Zack was not in a rush. He enjoyed the thrill of the single life – and why would he not, when there was still so much fun to be had?

“Cloud, don’t worry. I’m fine with playing the field. And not all of us are lucky to meet our soulmates so quickly, you know.”

The blond ducked his head to hide his blush. “I would not have met him without you. Maybe I want to return the favor.”

“Oh, stop, stop,” said Zack. He reached forward, tapped the sapphire with his index finger playfully. “Some day in the future, I might find something like this. But I’m good. And now that you and Seph are officially off the market, that means there’s a lot more fish in the sea for me.”

Cloud sighed. Zack could tell the blond was not convinced, but he seemed willing to back down on this whole line of questioning. “Okay. I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be condescending or anything. I just…I know I owe a lot of my happiness to you, that’s all.”

It was just like Cloud to deflect away from his own joyful moment by focusing on someone else. That stubbornly selfless tendency was one of the things Zack loved about his friend. But he was not about to let Cloud fall into old habits, not at a time that was supposed to be about him. At the very least, he was going to make Cloud enjoy this brunch, even if it meant teasing the blond within an inch of his sanity. 

So, the black-haired man smirked and said, “I mean, if I got to play with that monster dong every night, I’d be happy too. Speaking of which, I think I’ll order a big old sausage for lunch. Waitress!”

At that, Cloud simply rolled his eyes.

\---

“I need your help with something.”

From his perch on the plush leather couch, Sephiroth glanced upward. His green eyes assessed his fiancé with sharp curiosity. Cloud had that look on his face, the one that was all steel and fire and tenacity. That was a look that definitely spelt trouble, but it was also one that Sephiroth had lost the ability to resist long ago.

“What is it?” he asked, closing the book he was reading – some historical fiction novel. Reading was one of his favorite ways to unwind after a long day on call at the hospital, second only of course to tossing Cloud over his shoulder and carrying the blond into the bedroom.

Cloud stood in front of him now, hands on his hips. “We need to help Zack,” he said.

“Is he in trouble?”

“No.”

“Then what exactly shall we be helping him with?”

The blond shifted his weight from one foot to the next. “We need to help him find a date.”

Sephiroth furrowed his brow in confusion. In addition to being one of the few people Sephiroth listed as friends, Zack Fair was also one of the paramedics he encountered regularly in the ER he worked in. And though he paid little attention to the gossip of the residents, Sephiroth knew many of them, across the entire spectrum of genders, found the black-haired man extremely charming and attractive. Zack was kind and friendly and caring – the quintessential people person. He did not seem like the type of man to be having any sort of trouble in his love life.

So, for clarification, Sephiroth asked, “A date for what, our wedding?”

Cloud stepped forward and sat down on the couch next to him, saying, “Sure, I guess. But more than that. I want something more meaningful than one date for him. I feel like we owe him that much, seeing as he fixed us up.”

That was true. He never would have met Cloud those years ago had it not been for Zack randomly inviting him and a few other residents to a bar after a long day of work. Even more so, Sephiroth never would have mustered up the courage to propose had it not been for Zack’s encouragement. He did not know how to thank Zack for such support, and the man himself was dismissive of any credit or gratitude thrown his way. All Sephiroth could offer him then was a simple thank you and that felt entirely insufficient.

Invariably, it seemed Cloud felt the same way. The blond’s demeanor was somewhere between serious and nervous. It was clear that this was important to Cloud. And anything important to Cloud was important to Sephiroth.

He turned to face his fiancé, gave him his attention fully. “Alright. How should we proceed?”

Once his words sunk in, Cloud’s eyes widened with gratefulness. “Well, that’s my problem. I don’t really know how to begin.”

This was uncharted territory for Sephiroth. He had little romantic experience before Cloud, having spent most of his youth pushed into overachieving studies and activities, and most of his young adult life studying in medical school and trying to survive residency. There was a reason he relied on Zack’s advice and mutual friendship when it came to navigating his relationship with Cloud. But Sephiroth considered himself a quick learner and he was at least well-read on subjects regarding the psychology and physiology of love. That would hopefully be enough to formulate a concrete strategy. Love, after all, was a bit of a battlefield, and their opponent was a man who was both highly skilled and extremely evasive.

Sephiroth leaned backward, reached for his bag on the floor beside the couch, and pulled out a notepad and a pen. “We must know our enemy to succeed,” he said, flipping the pages to find some empty space to write. “So, what do we know about Zack? What are his romantic preferences?”

“You see, I kept thinking about that, and well, the problem is that Zack is everyone’s type, you know? He dates everybody. It just never lasts more than a month.”

“Hm. That does pose a problem. Perhaps we’ll need to approach this more scientifically.”

“Scientifically?”

Sephiroth went back to his bag for his laptop and opened a spreadsheet. “We can chart the characteristics of the people he has dated against the length of time he has dated them and from there can surmise the qualities that he seems to hold in more regard. We can then use the data to craft an algorithm that will select the best potential partners from the people we know who might best fit those qualities.”

Cloud almost groaned. “Do you know how many people he’s gone out with?”

“Then, the upside is that we will have a wealth of data to work with.”

His fiancé sighed, but it was not one of exasperation. There was a bit of fondness in the blue of his eyes. “You really are such a dork.”

But they proceeded with Sephiroth’s plan, though it indeed took them an entire night of working to recount Zack’s very lengthy dating history. The spreadsheet method was abandoned, as that did not allow them to visualize appropriately. Instead, the two fished out a giant whiteboard from Sephiroth’s study and began pining photos and string and drawing circles and underlining and writing with colored markers. By the early hours of the morning, the living room of the apartment turned into a chaotic mess, like a police precinct in the middle of a massive crime investigation. And despite the frustration, the scribblings, the sheer amount of information, they managed to whittle things down enough to be able to settle on their targets, their strategies.

“This is good,” Cloud said, circling a few names on the whiteboard with a red marker. “I think we’ve found some winners.”

Sephiroth stood behind him, kissed the back of that blond head. While he was struggling to stay awake after pulling yet another unexpected all-nighter, he could not help but be pleased with the work they had accomplished today. “The next step will be to execute accordingly. As I understand it from our research, romances start with what is called a ‘meet-cute’.”

The blond laughed. “Genesis has been making you watch rom-coms again, I see.”

“What can I say? Somehow, I’ve turned into a romantic.”

Cloud smirked. He had that troublesome look again, and his blue eyes were twinkling. “Well, if a meet-cute is what we need, then I have the perfect plan.”

Between the two of them, Zack Fair did not stand a chance.

\---

**Operation: Flower**

He had no idea why Cloud chose him for this favor, when he knew next to nothing about flowers. And yet, here Zack was, standing outside  _ Cetra Florist _ , an oddly church-like structure in the middle of Sector Five. The wooden stands outside the small building were stacked high with blossoms of all sorts, their beautiful colors and enticing scents radiating in the early morning sun. And right in front of the entrance was a green and pink delivery van, its back doors open with even more petals spilling out onto the sidewalk.

Zack stepped around the van and peered into the glass of the window, searching for any sign of movement. Strange. Cloud had told him to come early, despite the fact that the hours posted on the sign hanging from the door indicated that the shop would not open for at least another thirty minutes. More than that, judging from the lack of lighting and sound, it did not look like the place was even occupied at the moment. Maybe he had gotten the time wrong.

He pulled out his phone to re-check his messages from the blond, but the blasted thing was on low battery again (why he always failed to remember to charge it, Zack never knew). After a second of mentally berating himself, Zack was about to turn around and head back to his car, when a rustle startled him from behind.

“Hello,” a cheery voice sang. “Can I help you?”

The black-haired man whirled around, and immediately met the most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen in his life. The girl in front of him had dark brown hair tied up in a braided ponytail and in her arms were a box full of bouquets: daffodils and foxtails and daisies all springing joyfully from their stems. She gazed at him with an easy friendliness, and though Zack rarely found himself flat-footed in a conversation, he was at a loss for words at the sight of that charming smile.

“Hi, I, uh—” he stammered.

The girl laughed, like bell chimes in a soft breeze. She put down the box at the edge of the sidewalk next to the van. “Not every day I find a lost puppy at my doorstep,” she teased, hands on her hips. “What can I do you for, mister?”

“I’m supposed to be picking up sample flower arrangements for an engagement party.”

“Oh, you’re engaged?” she asked. Was Zack imagining the hint of disappointment in the voice? He had to be.

And yet, he all too quickly clarified, “No, it’s my best friend. He’s engaged. I’m single.”

(Why the hell did he say that?)

The flower girl did not miss a beat. “Hi, single. I’m Aerith,” she said, grinning. “I can get you those arrangements, but we aren’t open yet.”

Zack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, I can see that. Sorry. My friend told me to get here at this time.”

“Did he now?” Aerith replied, her tone curious and light. She stooped down to pick the box back up, balancing its weight against her side. “Well, as long as you are here, do you mind? I could use your big muscles to help load this van.”

Well, to a comment like that, how could he say no? And that was how Zack Fair ended up spending the morning helping the florist carry boxes of flowers upon flowers into a van. It was not difficult work, given the company. Aerith was a delightful mixture of sweetness and cleverness, and her conversation was charming and beyond enjoyable, even more so than any he shared in a while. It helped too that she was a very pretty thing to look at. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe the earlier conversation he had with Cloud a few days ago was another. He hadn’t dated anyone new in a while, after all.

“Well,” Aerith stated, pushing a box onto another shelf. “I do believe that’s the last of them. Thanks for your help, Zack.”

Zack was crouched in a back corner of the van, admiring an arrangement of orchids. “No problem, it was fun.”

She walked over to him, a satisfied smile on her face. “Still, I suppose I should find a way to repay you.”

That was the perfect opening Zack was waiting for. He was about to open his mouth, take advantage of the opportunity, when suddenly, the van doors shut, and darkness swallowed the two of them whole. The abruptness of the movement caught both parties completely off guard, and it took a moment for them to realize what had happened – and more importantly, what it meant.

“Please tell me that we aren’t locked in here,” Zack said.

Aerith patted the pockets of her dress, but the wideness of her eyes said it all. “My keys are still in the shop,” she whispered.

Quickly, Zack shifted toward the back door, tested it with a shove. It did not budge. He turned to face her, shoulders slumped with a mixture of embarrassment and surrender.

“Well, shit,” Aerith said.

There was a part of Zack that knew it was best not to panic. But whether it was the darkness of the back of the van, or the overwhelming smell of the flowers, or the fact that this unfortunate incident occurred right before he was about to ask this very adorable girl out – the circumstances built something between exasperation and dread in his chest. For all the good signs, this was certainly a bad one.

“Do you have your phone?” the florist asked. “I don’t have mine.”

Zack blinked. “Uh, yeah. Let me call someone.” He reached into his back pocket for the device and pressed the button on the side to light it up, only to recall that he had forgotten to charge it this morning. Tauntingly, the thing refused to turn on again. “I think it’s dead.”

Aerith chewed her lip. “I could try maybe climbing through the grated window to the front of the car?”

He followed her gaze to the front end of the van, the flower storage section separated from the driver and passenger seats by a small window. Aerith looked tiny, but there was no way she was going to fit through _ that _ . Zack frowned, turned his attention back to the door he had attempted to open earlier. “I could try to break this down,” he said. “I think it would give.”

With no other options, the flower girl nodded. Zack backed up a few steps, drew upon all the strength he used to have playing football at Midgar University, lowered his shoulder and charged. The moment he made contact with the steel, he felt the vibrations of the impact shiver through him, and he stumbled backward onto a shelf of flowers, knocking the arrangements over. Aerith let out a yelp of surprise, barely side-stepping out of the way of the mess. And yet, despite all that, the door remained, resolutely, shut.

“Well, shit,” he echoed, rubbing his shoulder with a tiny wince. “That thing is tougher than I thought.”

“Oh goddess, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. But your flowers…”

They both glanced downward at the spilt petals and water and soil congealing all over the floor. That had to have been at least a handful of deliveries ruined for her. Zack could not help the bit of guilt stuck in his throat.

“Maybe we should try the window plan,” Aerith suggested, heading over to the front end. She reached up, slid the grated cover to the side and began to try and yank herself up through the window. It took a moment of watching her struggle (and maybe watching her dress ride up the back of her legs) for Zack to get up and assist her.

“May I?” he asked, hands hovering around her waist.

Aerith nodded. Zack grasped her and began to lift her, letting Aerith grab onto the window ledge and squeeze her head and shoulders through. But unfortunately, that was as far as she got, as her hips did not seem to be able to fit in such a small space.

“Well, shit,” Aerith repeated.

Zack could have laughed, but the mounting claustrophobia and anxiety was starting to edge through his usual optimism. “Anything else you can do?” he said, hoping he didn’t sound too desperate or pleading.

“I can try to reach for something, hold on.”

He waited, pointedly doing his best not to stare at her ass. There was a rustling, some murmured curses, some muttering. But then, Zack heard a click, like a gear shift changing or an emergency brake being unhinged, and then suddenly, things started to move beneath his feet. His mind whirred, quickly trying to recognize what was happening. They were moving backward. They were moving backward onto the sidewalk. They were moving backward  _ into her store. _

“Aerith!” he yelled.

But it was too late. The van collided with the front display of the flower shop, the shock knocking whatever deliveries were left intact off their careful perches, as well as pushing Aerith out of the window. Zack steadied himself as best he could, bracing his arms against the wall. There was a sickening crunch of wood and metal, the sound loud in his ears. But luckily, the moment passed quickly, and the force was enough to somehow crack the lock of the back doors of the van, which were now peering open into the darkened lobby of Aerith’s shop.

After a beat or two, during which they made sure that everything absolutely did stop moving, both glanced at the mess, at the chaos. To her credit, Aerith did not look remotely disappointed or upset. But she did not seem amused either. Her emerald eyes locked on Zack’s blue ones for a speedy second, and the two of them managed to shakily breath out the only words appropriate to describe this disastrous meeting.

“Well, shit.”

\---

In the alley across the street from the flower shop, two figures watched the scene unfold with shell-shocked eyes.

“Not a meet-cute, but at least it was a memorable encounter,” Sephiroth stated.

Cloud covered his face with his hands.

\---

**Operation: Puppy**

Zack decided on a temporary moratorium on favors for Cloud, simply to avoid any more bad luck. He should have extended that to Sephiroth, but the man was a trauma surgeon and very busy and very scary and therefore very hard to say no to. Which was why he was sitting in the middle of a park, staring at Cloud and Sephiroth’s surly dog Fenrir, begging the creature to actually move from the play area.

“C’mon, buddy. It’s time to go home now. Please.”

The white haired, wolf-like pup stared at him with amused eyes. It seemed clear from the start of the whole ordeal that Fenrir was not interested in anything Zack had to say. The moment Sephiroth handed the leash over, the dog immediately took off at a sprint and Zack had no choice but to hold on for dear life. Running after Fenrir gave him the toughest workout he had had in awhile, and he was glad when the dog finally dragged him inside the park and turned his attention to other fellow canines, allowing Zack to catch his breath. Unfortunately, it seemed that Fenrir now did not want to leave, and the stubborn dog refused to allow Zack to even grab hold of his leash again.

Down on his knees, Zack tried again. “Do you want treats? Do you want a bone? What do you want? I’m begging you.”

He reached forward to try and yank the leash out of the dog’s mouth one more time, but Fenrir merely turned his nose up and stalked backward. Zack groaned in response. Not for the first time, he wished that Cloud had gone with a tiny and cute puppy and not this giant and overwhelming monstrosity. But his friend clearly had a misguided fetish for danger and things disproportionately too big for him, judging by his choice of life partner.

Gently, a voice behind him said, “You have to show him you are the boss, if you want him to listen to you.”

Zack turned. Standing next to him, with a perfectly obedient golden retriever sitting at his feet (which were large, some part of Zack’s mind noted mischievously), was a chiseled sculpture of a man. And Zack had thought he was in relatively good shape – but he was nothing compared to the prime physical specimen before him. Even hidden underneath a stylish black peacoat and trousers, he could tell this man in front of him had muscles for days. And those muscles merely complimented a handsome face, whose main feature was definitely those charming and caring blue eyes.

“I’m not his boss,” explained Zack, straightening himself upright. Yep, the man was taller than him after all, by a good few inches. Maybe even taller than Sephiroth. That was rather attractive. “He’s my friend’s dog. Just walking him as a favor.”

The man smiled. He stepped toward Fenrir and leaned a little, his hand extended toward the dog. “Hi, there, Fenrir. I’ll need your leash now. Do you understand?”

To Zack’s surprise, Fenrir acquiesced immediately, relinquishing his leash into the man’s hand. The dog even panted in delight, as if happy to submit himself to this gorgeous person’s demands (okay, maybe Zack was now projecting).

“I’m Angeal,” the man said, handing the leash to Zack. Gesturing to the dog still obediently sitting at the man’s feet, he added, “This pup here is named Lazard.”

Zack smiled. “I’m Zack. This guy here is Fenrir. He doesn’t like me very much.”

Angeal laughed, the sound deep and pleasant. “He does like you. The problem is that he thinks you are his puppy brother, and not someone he needs to listen to.”

“Yeah, him and everyone else.”

The other man looked at him now, with an expression of both concern and of amusement. “If you need an ear, I happen to have a good one,” Angeal offered. “Which direction are you headed?”

“There’s no need—”

“I insist. It would not be honorable to leave someone in need of help, after all.”

Well, if this very handsome man was interested in rescuing him from puppy hell, how could he say no? And that was how Zack Fair ended up on a romantic stroll in the park with a gorgeous man named Angeal Hewley. It turned out that Angeal was a licensed therapist, which explained why he was such an engaging listener. But he also seemed more than capable of holding non-psychoanalyzing conversations, as Zack did not once feel like a patient being scrutinized in some dimly lit room. In fact, Angeal was funny, teasingly so. And he was also kind, helping Zack wrangle Fenrir in when the dog got excited again, offering advice about Zack’s concerns only at appropriate times. The sweetness was certainly a nice compliment to the strength Angeal so obviously exuded. 

They talked easily through most of their walk in the park, winding through the many paths. Every so often, Angeal would point out a particular tree or plant or flower, explain its name, its history, its properties. Cleary, he was a bit of a dork about gardening. That wasn’t something Zack minded – he liked the way Angeal’s eyes glowed with a bit of happiness when he shared his extensive knowledge about plant life. It was endearing.

In all, though his last potential romantic encounter ended in complete disaster, there was a bit of hope budding within Zack. Perhaps this one would go better. Angeal had an enticing mixture of rugged good looks and graciousness, and while he did not look like the usual type of guy Zack went for, well, he was certainly more than attractive enough that Zack felt good about the idea of exploring this potential more.

The afternoon slipped away effortlessly, and Zack was almost regretful when the time he absolutely had to return Fenrir back to Sephiroth’s apartment approached. He and Angeal had circled a decent amount of the park by then, laughing and chatting, with Fenrir and Lazard trotting along pleasantly beside them. They were now back at the point at where they had met, a central area of the park, full of dogs and children and food carts and artists with their wares. It seemed a fitting place to call it a day.

“I suppose I should get going. I have an appointment I need to get to,” Angeal said, briefly checking his watch. “Time really does fly when you are having fun.”

“You call listening to me complain about my problems fun?”

The other man smiled. “I may only have a small sample size, but I think listening to you about anything would be fun.”

Zack was not a blusher, but even he could not help but turn a little red at that comment. Still, this was exactly what he was hoping for – a signal that perhaps this attraction was not so one-sided, after all. And he was experienced enough to know an invitation when he saw one. The next step would be to turn up the charm, make a casual but flirtatious comment and accept.

Unfortunately, Fenrir seemed to have other ideas. Without warning, the dog began to yelp, launching forward so quickly that Zack, who was still holding tightly to the leash, was jerked forward, forced along the current once more.

“What the fu—”

“Zack!” Angeal called. “Watch out!”

Zack’s eyes widened. Fenrir seemed hellbent on chasing something – a squirrel, a ball, a little kid? What it was, he did not know. And his eyes hardly had a moment to look around, because it only took a couple of seconds for Fenrir to dart toward an unmanned pretzel food cart and leap over it with a powerful motion – and for Zack to then collide into said cart with an embarrassing amount of flailing and cursing. He landed on the dirt path with a crash, pinned underneath the cart, surrounded by pieces of dough and salt. Something – probably mustard or ketchup – dripped into his hair and began streaking its way down his face and into his eyes, the sting of the contact almost enough to distract him from the creeping soreness of his ass.

“Are you alright?” Angeal asked. He reached forward and pushed the cart off of Zack’s legs (yep, those muscles were not just for show), then crouched beside him, concern written all over his face.

Zack groaned, shifted to try and sit up on his elbows. So much for his earlier optimism. He tried wiping some of the mess of sauces off his forehead, but the motion only made the dirt and dust from the ground stick to his face and irritate his eyes further.

“Shit,” he said, because that was all he could manage.

To his credit, Angeal attempted a light-hearted laugh. “Maybe I was wrong before. Maybe Fenrir doesn’t like you after all.”

Speaking of the devil, Fenrir had apparently elected to stop his random chase, and was now sitting a few feet away, watching the scene before him with unfiltered delight. Zack spared a moment to glare at the dog, but his disappointment only seemed to amuse Fenrir further, because the dog merely offered a pleased bark in response.

“The feeling is now mutual,” he muttered.

Angeal handed him a few napkins fished from the dispenser that had fallen off the cart. Zack spent the next few moments dabbing the mess from his eyes and regaining the sense of feeling in his legs. Around them, a tiny crowd had gathered, people whispering and murmuring and pointing. Zack could feel the heat returning to his cheeks, but this time it was not due to enjoyable flirtation, but sheer embarrassment. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to shove Fenrir back at Sephiroth, go back to his apartment and shower, and forget this whole ordeal even happened.

“Can you stand?” Angeal asked. “Do you need me to call some help?”

“No, it’s fine,” Zack insisted, getting his knees beneath him, and finally rising, albeit a bit shakily. “Don’t you have an appointment to get to?”

“Yes, but—"

Zack shook his head. “I’ll be fine. I just gotta get this dog home and out of my hair once and for all. Thanks anyway.”

Angeal looked a bit startled, and maybe slightly disappointed, at Zack’s clipped tone. But the man evidently decided not to push further, took a step back to offer him some space, and nodded. “Well then. It was nice meeting you, Zack Fair. I hope you take care.”

“Yeah.”

There was a pause, a moment of hesitation. But then, Angeal turned and left, his obedient golden retriever following along at his heels. Watching him leave would have normally filled Zack with a sense of disappointment, but it was too buried under mortification for the black-haired man to keenly feel it. Oh well. Perhaps it was for the best, this disaster another sign that it was a good idea to stay single a little while longer. Fate had a funny way of working like that.

Fenrir stepped up, rubbed his face against Zack’s legs in what seemed to be a quiet apology.

“You crazy dog,” Zack said, placing his hand in Fenrir’s head. “What the hell were you chasing, anyway?”

Fenrir yipped once, twice, his nose pointing to Zack’s right. Curiously, Zack turned in said direction – and his eyes widened at the sight.

Maybe fate had nothing to do with it after all. Because there was no mistaking the blond spikes that were poking out of the bushes, that were now suspiciously hurrying away.

**\---**

“I thought you said we weren’t to interfere outright this time.”

“I know, but I was just worried that it wouldn’t go well. But then Fenrir recognized me and well…”

Sephiroth sighed. He lifted a red marker and crossed Angeal’s name off the list on the whiteboard that was still perched in their living room. “Well, while we do have some other options, I do have to say that a good general knows when he has been beaten.”

From beneath the pillows of the couch that he had burrowed himself in, Cloud let out a muffled groan.

\---

“Hey, Cupid. We need to talk.”

If Cloud was about to squeak in fear, he hid it well. The blond turned around, champagne flute in his hand, strained smile plastered on his face. “Zack. Hey. Thanks for coming to our engagement party.”

Zack smirked. After all these years, Cloud was still easy to read, bright blue eyes so open and full of expression. “Where’s your other half?”

“In the kitchen.”

“Let’s go.”

The two of them made their way out of the rooftop terrace, decorated with beautiful lanterns and full of people from both Sephiroth’s hospital and Cloud’s university friend group, and back into Sephiroth’s apartment. As expected, the man himself was still in the kitchen, fussing over the exact placement of the crackers on the charcuterie board, eyes clearly attempting to measure the distance between each component with scientific precision.

At their approach, Sephiroth glanced upward, his brow raised questioningly. “Cloud. Zack. What is going on?”

“Funny, I thought that was my question to ask,” Zack replied. His fingers poked at a piece of pepperoni on the board, pushing it out of alignment slightly, and earning him a look of slight irritation from Sephiroth.

Cloud sighed. There was no point in prolonging the inevitable, especially since Zack could be as tenacious and as stubborn as either of them. “Please don’t be mad, Zack. We were just trying to set you up.”

“I told you, I’m fine with being single.”

“I know that, but I just—”

“And seriously? A flower van? A dog park? What type of rom-com shit were you trying to pull?”

Sephiroth coughed. Two heads turned in his direction. “I was under the impression that such moments were conducive to the formulation of a romantic relationship,” he said. “In addition to such factors as compatibility, physical attraction, similar interests, and the like.”

Zack blinked at him, at his mechanical choice of words. “Seriously? I would have expected this from Cloud, but not from you.”

“He is my fiancé. I intend to support him in all his endeavors. That is what a lifelong commitment means.”

The black-haired man frowned. “Don’t guilt trip me. It’s not okay to play around with someone else’s life like that, and you know it.”

Cloud tugged at his friend’s hand, stepped between both him and Sephiroth in a physical attempt to defuse the situation. “We’re sorry, Zack. We really are. We just wanted you to be happy. And based on the algorithm Sephiroth developed, Aerith and Angeal seemed like they were going to be good fits for you.”

Zack paused. His friend’s eyes were wide and blue and full of concern and care. It was hard for him to stay mad at that look for long. Cloud was partly right – before the chaos even ensued, there was no denying the hints of romantic attraction that brewed in his first meetings with both Aerith and Angeal. There was just something about them that made Zack feel good and hopeful in a way that he hadn’t quite felt as strongly in a long time. And while he was still a little upset at his friends for mucking about and making a mess of things in his life, he knew that their hearts were ultimately in the right place.

He turned to Sephiroth, who was looking at him with an apologetic expression on his face. “Algorithm, huh? What exactly did it say?”

“That your longest relationships tend to be with people who have more of a caretaker personality, but who are also independent. And that you have a thing for darker hair and people whose names start with the letter A.”

Zack opened his mouth, both out of amusement and surprise. “That is weirdly specific.”

Sephiroth’s smile was smug. “I know. I’m quite proud of it.”

“Oh, not so fast. Both of you could work on your execution. Locking us in a van was a terrible idea. And the dog park—”

Cloud interjected, “That one was my fault.”

Zack sighed. “I mean, both of them started out nice. And then they turned into the most humiliating moments of life. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look at either of them in the eye again.”

At that, Sephiroth and Cloud exchanged obvious glances, and that was enough to bring back a pit of dread in Zack’s stomach.

“Don’t tell me,” he said.

Cloud smiled weakly. “We invited them tonight. Aerith is a mutual friend through Tifa and Angeal is a therapist at Seph’s hospital.”

Quietly, Zack covered his face with his hands, breathing deeply to steady himself. “Okay, so well, when are they coming?”

“They’re already here.”

“Fuck.”

Zack turned around, peered out through the glass doors of the apartment that opened to the terrace. There, in the corner of the space, were two familiar faces, chatting happily with each other. Aerith looked beautiful in a green wrap dress and strappy heels, while Angeal was dashing in a navy sweater and slacks. It was a bit of a wet dream, seeing two people that Zack knew he was very much so attracted to, together in the same place. But as they were witnesses to debacles that he would rather very much so forget, it was also a bit of a nightmare.

“Might as well rip the band-aid off,” he muttered. He shot a withering look at Cloud over his shoulder for good measure. “If something crashes or burns, I blame you.”

Cloud only grinned at him. “I’ll happily take full responsibility.”

Before his courage could run out, Zack quickly crossed the threshold, weaving through the crowd of well-wishers dancing and chatting underneath the lanterns and the cool night sky. He stopped right before Aerith and Angeal, letting out a conspicuous cough to announce his presence.

“Hey.”

Aerith chuckled. She turned her head, her emerald eyes twinkling in the twilight. “Well, if it isn’t the man who helped crash a van into my flower shop.”

“Funny,” Angeal said, in between sips of his drink. “He also destroyed a poor man’s pretzel cart in the park.”

Zack ducked his head, feeling the heat rise from his neck to his cheeks. “Neither of those were entirely my fault.”

“Oh, we know,” teased Aerith, reaching forward and pulling Zack’s arm a little to bring him closer to their group. “And you don’t have to worry. My insurance guy found the whole thing too hilarious not to approve the claim.”

“And Cloud filled us in on the situation, as an apology,” Angeal explained.

Zack let out a breath of laughter, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. “So, you know then. That they were trying to set us up.”

“You should tell them to keep their day jobs. Matchmaking does not appear to be in either of their futures,” commented the other man.

At that, the three of them laughed freely then, amusement evident in their expressions. Despite his earlier embarrassment, Zack felt himself relax a little in their presence. Maybe Sephiroth was onto something after all with his idiotically nerdy algorithm. It was just a shame that there could now be nothing really romantic between him and either of them now – and not just because he had already humiliated himself in front of them. No, it was because Zack liked Aerith and Angeal, and choosing seemed rather troublesome and overly dramatic an exercise. Not when he could simply keep them both in his life as friends, even though the delightful image of being sandwiched between them briefly flashed in his head.

Speaking of, he did have another question in mind, from the moment he spotted them talking so casually to each other from across the terrace. “Well, beyond the random coincidence of being victims to some botched set-up scheme, how do you two know each other, anyway?”

Aerith and Angeal glanced at each other then, something between recognition and delight flashing in their eyes. The girl spoke up first, “Angeal is a bit obsessed with gardening. He’s actually an investor of mine. A business partner.”

“Oh.” Yeah, that sealed it. There was no way Zack wanted to get involved in that. Mixing business with pleasure was definitely a bad idea.

Angeal smirked. The expression was oddly knowing. He took another sip of his drink. “Weren’t you looking for a second investor, though, Aerith?”

Those emerald eyes twinkled. “Oh, I was, wasn’t I? Someone fun and handsome and a nice compliment to the flowers, you know?”

“Yes, someone amenable and easy to work with would be a great addition to our team. I wonder if we know anyone here who would fit the bill.”

Wait. What? Zack blinked, let his blue eyes dart back and forth between the two. Besides their casually flirty conversation and alluring smiles, neither Aerith nor Angeal gave anything else away. Was he imagining things or did that sound like an outright invitation? If it was, that was completely unexpected, so much so that despite his usual confidence and experience, he was caught off guard, unsure how to respond.

Except, that wasn’t true. He knew exactly how to respond.

“Well, Zack,” Aerith said, gazing at him from beneath her fluttering eyelashes. She handed him a glass of champagne. “What do you say? Do you think you’d like to join a partnership with us?”

For a moment, Zack glanced back over his shoulder, at Cloud and Sephiroth, who were still in the kitchen busy whispering sweet nothings to each other. He made a mental note to send a thank you to them later.

Without hesitation, he took the proffered glass and smiled.

\---

_ Omake. Six Months Later. _

Cloud did not know if he could ever be more nervous than in this moment. Anxiety and terror pounded in his heart. Nothing was going right – the videographer had cancelled last minute, his mother was caught in traffic, his best man, his florist. and the officiant were missing, and worse of all, several of his guests were complaining about random noises from random closets, starting rumors that the venue was now haunted. This wedding could not have gone off the rails in a more chaotic fashion.

“Where the hell is Zack?” he yelled, stalking the hallways of the country club with a fury. “He has the rings, and he was supposed to be here hours ago.”

Sephiroth was behind him, watching his fiancé and soon-to-be-husband (hopefully) with worry creasing his brow. “I saw him here earlier, with Aerith and Angeal. I don’t know where they went though.”

At that, Cloud paused. He turned to face Sephiroth, pink dusting his cheeks and his eyes widening with mortification. Without another word, he brushed past the taller man and marched toward the closet at the end of the hallway, slamming his fists on the door.

“You assholes better get out of there now,” the blond yelled. “You can bang all you want after I get married! You owe me that much!”

There was a yelp, a rustle, a crash, a protest. It took a few moments, but the door finally creaked open, and Aerith, with her usually well-kept hair now a mess, poked her head out apologetically.

“Hi, Cloud,” she said.

Behind her, Zack was pulling up his pants. He called out, “Cloud! You look hot in that suit. Seph’s gonna love it.”

“I do,” Sephiroth said, not even bothering to hide his smile.

Angeal finally appeared, pulling open the door a little wider. His suit was wrinkled, his belt unbuckled, and his tie had come undone. He was the only one to look even remotely embarrassed at his unkempt state, possibly because he was going to have to stand up there and officiate the ceremony. Though that fact still did not stop him from quipping, “Save the ‘I do’s’ for the actual wedding, Sephiroth.”

Cloud rolled his eyes. “I hate all of you. I never should have set you guys up. I absolutely regret this.”

Zack laughed, crossed over and embraced his best friend in a tight and warm hug, one that he hoped conveyed everything he truly felt. Happy. In the same way that Cloud was with Sephiroth, he was truly and genuinely happy. And he never would have found this feeling had it not been for his crazy stubborn best friend and his dorky robot hunk of a soon-to-be husband.

“Thanks, Cloud,” he whispered, burying his nose into blond spikes.

Instantly, Cloud softened. His hands reached upward and wrapped around Zack’s shoulders, squeezing gently.

“You’re welcome, Zack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for joining the wild ride. Any comments or questions, feel free to share! 
> 
> You can find me at:  
> [Twitter: crescentstrife](https://twitter.com/crescentstrife)  
> [Tumblr: rabid-heart](https://rabid-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
